Archery bows and bow stabilizers are known in the art. Stabilizers perform multiple functions including balancing the weight of the bow, stabilizing the bow during aiming and reducing shock and vibration after an arrow is fired.
With respect to stabilization, a stabilizer adds mass. There is a general desire for a bow to be as light as possible. A greater amount of mass generally provides for better stabilization, so there is a compromise between weight and stabilization performance.
With respect to vibration damping, a stabilizer can include an elastomeric portion that allows the stabilizer to damp vibrations, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,307. Stabilizers that provide vibration damping typically provide effective damping across a limited frequency range, which is less than the entire range of vibrations present in an archery bow.
There remains a need for stabilizers having novel designs, which provide better combinations of stabilization, relatively low weight and vibration damping.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention are set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.